


Red gummy bears

by eldercunningbro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dark bmc fandom give me more chloe and michael friendship content, F/F, M/M, Okay i know jer and brooke arent physically there but it counts in spirit, Title is me being lazy im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldercunningbro/pseuds/eldercunningbro
Summary: Even though Chloe was no substitute for Jeremy by any means, it was nice to have another person to talk to. Hell, he might even go as far to say she was fun to be around. Chloe could be a little bitchy and mean but she was truthful and genuine as well. Not to mention she could be really funny sometimes, it was no wonder she was popular.





	Red gummy bears

Michael still wasn't sure on how it happened. How he, a retro-loving, gaming freak, nerdy loser managed to become friends with Chloe Valentine, the most popular girl in school.

The whole squip incident could be an explanation but it still didn't quite add up. Everyone who got squipped became closer but Michael himself never had a squip, he just sort of tagged along with everyone else since he came as a package deal with Jeremy. Not to mention Chloe never had weekly sleepovers with Rich, Jake or Jeremy and they were all squipped, so that ruled out that possible theory.

In reality Michael knew why they were friends. They both had a deep secret, a problem that no one else could know except each other.

They were pining hard on their best friend.

Their very straight best friends.

They were fucked.

Michael remembers Chloe eyeing him up during one lunchtime as they all sat down at their bench. He didn't really want to be sitting with all the popular kids but Jeremy was here so he followed. It's not like he talked to any of them anyway, he just put his headphones on, ate his cheap sushi and ignored them. They liked Jeremy not him, he didn't belong.

Normally everyone would ignore him back. That was the wonderful thing about headphones, they pretty much guranteed no one would try to speak to him. When someone wears headphones it is a universal sign to leave that person alone to their tunes. That's why Michael always had them on, even if he wasn't listening to music.

But this lunchtime was....weird. Normally Chloe would be clinging to Brooke or gossiping with Jenna, but this time she was silent. Whilst everyone was conversing she kept staring at Michael, giving him strange looks. It was making things very awkward for him as he was suddenly growing self concious about everything he was doing. Was she staring at the way he eats? Was there something on his face? He honestly couldn't tell what it was.

After ten minutes of awkward staring she finally stopped and leaned in to give Michael a quick poke on the arm. He lowered his headphones slowly and gave her an anxious look.

Her stone cold expression gave Michael chills as she flipped her hair. She pointed towards his arm.

"That patch there....What is it?"

Michael raised an eyebrow and pointed to his pride patch, "You mean this one?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yes, that one Mell."

He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled nervously, "O-oh...It's a gay pride patch....I'm....uh gay."

Chloe's eyes widened and then she burst into a wide grin. She jumped up causing the entire table to stare at her curiously. Her grin faltered slightly, realising everyone was staring at her but she quickly marched over to Michael and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him up and dragging him along.

She spoke very loudly as she pulled him, "I absolutely love gay people! Every girl needs a gay best friend! It's like vital to survive!"

Her voice droned on until she dragged him to a secluded hallway out of earshot of any other student.

Michael crossed his arms and glared at her, "Look Valentine I don't know what the fuck you want but I don't want any part of it. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll be some sort of accessory for you. I don't want to be your 'gay best friend' just so you can make yourself more popular."

Chloe sighed and pinched her nose in exasperation, "Mell...Shit, I was only saying all that to keep my reputation. That's not why I was curious about your patch."

"Then why the hell were you curious?" Michael raised his eyebrow again but the anger had disappeared from his face.

She took a deep breathe and looked him in the eyes, "I'm...Okay you can't tell this to a single soul or I will kill you, but I'm....not straight too...I'm a lesbian."

She sighed at Michael's confused, dumbstruck face, "I know, I know...I dated Jake and other boys but that was just...to hide it you know? I couldn't let other people know or my reputation would be ruined!"

Michael looked around slowly and then faced back at Chloe and pointed to himself, "And you're telling me...why?"

For the first time in Michael's life he saw Chloe look slightly nervous. She was staring at the floor and shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"I just...I don't know. I have no one to talk to about this and I saw your patch the other day and I just felt this wave of relief, cause like I finally know someone who has any idea what it's like!"

He nodded and gave her a sympathetic smile. He did understand how she felt. Even though Jeremy had always been supportive of him, it wasn't the same as talking with another gay person. There were times where he wished he had a gay friend just to vent to sometimes. It was lonely having only straight friends. Granted he only had one friend but that one friend was still straight so it counted.

He gave Chloe a supportive pat on the back and grinned, "Yeah I can understand that. I've felt like that too. But isn't Rich bi? He's your friend why didn't you ever speak to him?"

She responded with a deadpan look, "Do you really think I can trust Richard Goranski with a secret?"

"Point taken."

Chloe laughed and rubbed her eyes slightly, "This is really weird but I don't want to talk about this stuff at school. Would you like to come over tonight? You can stay the night if you want?"

He smiled softly and nodded, "That sounds rad Valentine."

 

And that's how their weekly sleepover tradition started. At first it was just awkwardly talking about cute girls or guys they saw or celebrity crushes but it quickly escalated to more casual talk and gossip.

( "Jenna was telling me that apparently Madeline is pansexual."

"Thinking of making a move on her Valentine?"

"Ew...As if, I'm gay not desperate.")

Even though Chloe was no substitute for Jeremy by any means, it was nice to have another person to talk to. Hell, he might even go as far to say she was fun to be around. Chloe could be a little bitchy and mean but she was truthful and genuine as well. Not to mention she could be really funny sometimes, it was no wonder she was popular.

Through their bonding sessions the two found out more and more about each other. They found out they had a shared love for gummy bears and ever since Michael always brought a huge bag full of them for their sleepovers. They would often fight over who got the red ones and this lead to many physical confrontations. It was very awkward having to explain to Jeremy that no, the scratches on his face weren't from a wild cat but from a girl with an intense love for red gummy bears. Seriously, Chloe's nails were deadly and Michael was 100% certain that she grew them just to use as weapons.

("I thought lesbians were meant to have short nails..."

"I thought gay men were meant to be funny."

"You cut me deep Valentine...you cut me deep." )

Another thing Michael learnt was that Chloe loved horror films. Michael himself thought horror movies were alright but he only liked old ones, so the two would compromise and watch classic horror films together. Wherever it be Alien or The Thing, the two always found enjoyment watching them together.

He had to admit though that Chloe scared the hell out of him when they watched horror together. No matter what happened she would never show any sign of being scared. Jump scares didn't get even a flinch and no amount of gore got her to bat an eyelid. Now Michael didn't get scared that easily either. He wasn't like Jeremy who would jump at the opening credits, but Chloe was on a whole other level. It was actually kind of impressive, in a weird way.

( "Chloe how the fuck are you not scared?! That guy just got his intestines pulled out!"

"I'm not a pussy like you Mell."

"Being scared of getting your guts ripped out isn't being a pussy, it's called having common sense!" )

Gummy bears and horror films were only a small part of their relationship however. The real glue that kept them together was the shared pain of pining on their best friend. It only took four sleepover sessions before they came clean to each other about their crushes and ever since then they found themselves supporting each other through their heartache.

If Jeremy had done something cute that week, Chloe was the first person that Michael would tell. If Brooke was looking extra pretty that day, you could bet your ass that Chloe would be raving about it for hours to Michael.

When Jeremy would start talking about Christine, Chloe would be there to give Michael support. When Brooke would start dating a new boy, Michael was Chloe's shoulder to cry on.

It worked out well for both of them and as much as the pining hurt, it was nice to have someone who understood.

It didn't matter if the love was unrequited, they were fine.

Thats what they told themselves anyway.

~

"You know I heard from somewhere in the rumour mill that Rich has a little crush on you."

Michael looked up at Chloe curiously. It was another one of their sleepovers and Chloe was currently painting Michael's nails since he begged her to. He wasn't the biggest fan of nail art but when he saw the amount of colours Chloe had, he pleaded with her to paint his nails rainbow. To be fair, she was very good at it. She painted each nail delicately and didn't get a single bit of polish on his skin even those his nails were short from countless biting.

Chloe didn't notice Michael's expression of confusion as her eyes were focused on his nails so she continued to speak, "I don't think it's just Rich though. I may be seeing things but I swear I've seen Jake checking you out as well."

He scoffed which caused Chloe to screech, grabbing a napkin to quickly wipe the smudge of nail polish that had gone on Michael's hand. Chills ran down his spine as Chloe gave him a death glare. He muttered a soft apology as Chloe went back to working on his nails.

An anxious chuckle came from the boy, "Why the hell would Rich and Jake like me? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm quite the loser."

She finished painting the last nail before looking back up at Michael and giving him a triumphant smile, "Give that five minutes to dry because if you smudge it I am not repainting it."

She stood up and stretched, looking down at Michael, "Also I have no idea Mell. You are the biggest nerd I know but I guess some people find that hot? Some people are into weird shit."

Michael groaned and laid down on the ground, his hands raised in the air to prevent smudging his nails, "Exactly! I'm a nerd so why would anyone like me?"

She sighed and sat back down next to him, "You're not just a nerd, people find you attractive cause you hide away. You have this mysterious aura about you Mell. You keep yourself to yourself and hide yourself away with that hood and massive headphones. People find that...intriguing. Not to mention you kind of have a sweet ass so that always helps."

Michael burst out laughing and gave Chloe a pat, "Thanks dude...Man...I cant believe some people actually have crushes on me? I thought I would have at least noticed?"

She scoffed and gave him a slight push, "The only reason you havent noticed is because your brain is in lovey dovey Jeremy mode!! You are so busy giving him heart eyes, you don't notice anything else."

It seemed mentioning Jeremy caused a switch to flip in Michael and his face softened, "I can't help it! He's just so...amazing...the way he stutters...his cute little face...and his eyes, Valentine! Have you seen his eyes!? They are like the sky, they are just so vibrant!"

"Mell we have had many lengthy conversations about Jeremy's eyes...too many for my liking."

The boy pouted which caused his nose to scrunch slightly, "You can hardly judge...You spent 4 hours on a skype call just talking about how pretty Brooke's hair was!"

Chloe huffed, "Okay well have you seen her hair? That shit is so soft it should be illegal! I think I have a right to rant about her hair when it's so perfect it was basically crafted by the heavens!

The two glared at each other for ten seconds before bursting into laughter. They laid down on Chloe's soft carpet and sighed. They stayed silent for a while, the only sound being their shallow breathing.

Michael was the one who broke the silence, "This sucks..."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

He spoke quietly, barely audible but Chloe still managed to hear him. She frowned and faced him.

"What are you aplogising for Mell?"

He smiled weakly, "Everything? I guess," He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry about Brooke...I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"I could say the same to you," She gave him a soft but genuine smile, "Falling for your straight best friend blows."

"Correction; It fucking blows."

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're right."

The silence came back and loomed over them. Michael sighed and sat up.

"I wish you didn't have to deal with this...I mean...I know how it feels and I wouldnt wish unrequited love on anyone...I just wish I could make it better...I wish Brooke loved you...I wish she wasn't straight...I just fucking wish you didn't have to deal with this shit Valentine."

On an act of impulse, Chloe wrapped her arm around Michael. She held him tight and smiled.

"Hey now you dork...Don't apologise and wish for something you can't help. I'm fine, I promise. Things suck and it hurts, but you know what? We have each other to survive and that's good enough for me."

He sniffed but gave her a look of gratitude. He wiped his eyes slightly and grinned, "Thanks Valentine...I'm glad we are friends."

She smiled softly. She knew how it felt, to feel your heart break a million times, to pine over someone who will never love you back, to know you are never good enough. Her heart ached so much, the pain of longing, the pain of wanting something that will never be yours.

She wished too. She wished that everything would end happily and Brooke would love her and Jereny would love Michael. She wanted to know what it felt like to be wanted, to be loved. She wanted Brooke to be hers, she wanted her breath on her lips, her hands touching her, she wanted all of her.

It was painful. It hurt so bad and being with Brooke was like torture. She couldn't stand being without her but seeing her hurt as well. If she was dealing with this alone, Chloe wouldn't think she would be able to survive. But that's the thing. She wasn't alone anymore, she had Michael. He knew how it all felt, he knew the pain, he knew everything.

It may not have solved the problem but having him there helped. Having someone to share the pain, it helped make it hurt less.

She held him tighter and closed her eyes, smiling weakly, "Im glad too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fidget spinners guess who wrote another shitty fanfic? This guY !!!!
> 
> So this probably seems super rushed but thats mainly cause i wanted to TRY finish this before lis before the storm came out (obviously i failed but shhhh)
> 
> This fic has just been kickin my ass im so tired and i cant be assed to read over it. I didnt wanna just drop it tho bcs i rlly wanted to write a fic with michael and chloes friendship!! Cause i think their dynamic would be interesting. So here it is!!
> 
> Now before the storm is out i might write another fic for the life is strange au !! I rlly wanted to write a fic with pins and patches so michael and jakes relationship before jer came back. I needed more material to work with tho, so now we know rachels character a bit more itll probs give me some inspiration!!! (That fic will be for my bro clyde i know how much u love jake dude)
> 
> Thanks for reading my fic tho!! It means a lot and comments and kudos r super appreciated!!! Love u all !! Xxx


End file.
